


Vacances en Italie

by Akebonomimichan



Series: GerIta [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Ludwig passe des vacances dans la maison de campagne de Feliciano... avec toute sa famille.





	Vacances en Italie

**Author's Note:**

> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Vacances en Italie

Terrassé par la chaleur de la Méditerranée, Ludwig Beilschmidt, nation allemande, regrettait de passer ses vacances en Italie. Les quarante degrés à l'ombre sous une terrasse ombragée se révélaient moins insupportables que toute la famille de son petit ami, Italie du Nord, Feliciano Vargas.

Allemagne avait l'impression d'assister à une réunion imprévue. Le travail s'effectuait pendant des heures dédiées. Un sommet international ne s'improvisait pas également. Tout son être se crispait à l'idée de toute cette désorganisation typiquement sudiste.

En ce qui concernait les tâches ménagères, ce serait au premier qui craquerait devant une pile d'assiettes sales ou un élevage de moutons de poussières.

Les mains de Ludwig le démangeaient assez souvent pour que la salle de bains reste impeccable.

Cerise sur le gâteau, toute la famille pratiquait le nudisme et les loisirs sexuels en plein air.

Il entendait au loin les ébats débridés de ce cher Héraklès, grec de son état, parti soi-disant faire la sieste avec son compagnon.

Feliciano lui avait proposé ce genre d'activité un peu plus tôt. Devant tout le monde. Ludwig avait refusé, devenant une cible de moquerie pour toute la famille latine.

La vue immanquable sur l'entrejambe réveillé de Feliciano suggérait qu'il y pensait encore fortement.

« On part en balade ! », leur lança allègrement Francis en tirant par la peau du T-shirt son anglais.

Ludwig leva les yeux au ciel, gêné au possible, devant l'envie évidente de France de se détourner des chemins balisés pour s'amuser avec Angleterre.

« Je te vole ton jumeau !, s'exclama joyeusement Antonio, le représentant de l'Espagne.

\- Repose-moi, par terre, idiota ! Tout de suite ! Je vais te buter, s'énerva Romano, l'Italie du Sud, à être porté comme une princesse.

\- Ne l'abîme pas Tonio, se moqua d'eux Feliciano.

\- C'est compris !

\- Ne lui donne pas ta bénédiction, faux frère ! Je te maudirais, si je ne maudissais pas en même temps, idiota !

\- À tout à l'heure ! »

Feliciano adressa à Ludwig un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Nous sommes tous seuls.

\- Il reste Gupta.

\- Egypte grimpe jusqu'à la montagne la plus proche. Nous sommes donc tous seuls. »

Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'insistance de son compagnon.


End file.
